Without You
by Znicz
Summary: I'm no good at writing these summaries but the story is good. Light and Ryuuzaki are forced to be apart and neither of them are happy about it. Rating due to some Lemons later on, if you don't like the Yaoi pairing then DON'T READ IT. It's that simple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here's my very first Death Note fanfic. I had a great idea for this on Saturday night but after watching my full share of Adult Swim and going to sleep at 5 I forgot it. I still have some ideas but I'm a bit undecided about what to go with so there will be several polls that I'll post so that you can help me decide. For now ****review and enjoy.**

Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did L wouldn't have died, but he did, so there's proof. :D

Chapter 1

Light's P.O.V

I sat up in bed and looked beside me, L wasn't there. I looked on my other side, he wasn't there either. That's when I remembered that I was home. Well, not really home. Home was where your heart was, but the house of brick and mortar that I grew up in could no longer e considered as home for my heart was not there, but with L. It had been with L for a long time despite how much I tried to deny it, how much I tried to convince myself that L was the enemy.

Kira's enemy. It was Kira that wanted L dead not me. I decided that the theory of me, Light Yagami, being Kira was more complex. Instead of Light and Kira being a single personality, a single entity, they were separate. More like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde than anyone could imagine. Kira hated L, I loved him.

"Light," my father's voice called from the outside of my door. "Light, come on out. It's time for breakfast, your food will get cold."

I laid back down, facing the door. "I'm not hungry."

"You sure? At least come down and keep us company then. Your mother and sister haven't seen us for so long, if you're not going to eat then let them see your face." I wanted to point out to him that we'd been home for six days already but I thought better of it.

"I'm still tired, I'm going back to sleep." It was a lie, I wasn't tired. I just found it hard to get out of bed.

"No you're not, sleep is for night time. You're going to come out now and see your family. They've missed us." I didn't respond, I just ignored him and turned on my other side, closing my eyes. The door squeaked signaling that my father came in. I could imagine how pathetic I looked to him, just lying there curled in a ball. "Light, get up." I saw him in my mind, hovering over me with his arms crossed. I didn't move, I didn't open my eyes. I laid there feeling too empty to care about what he would do. "Light, I mean it. Get up." I still didn't move.

All was silent when I felt hands on my ankles, dragging me out of bed. I hit the floor with a thud and looked up to see my father hovering over me. "Now get up and change, I expect to see you downstairs in five minutes. Any longer than that and I'll drag you down there by your ankles." He walked away then, closing the door behind him. After a moment of lying on the floor, the cold hard wood beneath me, I stood up and walked over to my closet. I decided that I would stay in the black sweats that I slept in and brushed my teeth carefully, stalling for time.

I tried to avoid looking in the mirror but curiosity got the better of me after I put my toothbrush away in the drawer. I was frightened by what I saw. I looked sickly. My skin was pale, my eyes had dark circles around them and their original brown color seemed to have darkened to black.

"Light, look at you," a menacing voice echoed. I didn't see or hear anyone come in the room yet I heard the voice as clear as day. "You're pathetic, you're weak. Why? Because you left yourself too wide open, you let Ryuuzaki in. If you listened to me this wouldn't have happened." I looked around me to see where the voice was coming from. There was no one in my room and I had originally instructed Rem to stay away in the day time in case my father could still see him.

"Ryuuk? Rem? Is anyone here?" I whispered. There was no answer _'Great Light. You're losing your mind too.'_I stepped out of my room and headed for the stairs, still dragging my feet. When I got down the stairs all heads were turned in my direction.

"All black, Light? Who died?" Sayu joked. "Or did you die? What's wrong? You look horrible." Sayu and my mom both looked extremely worried but my dad didn't look at me. He turned his head away after he saw me enter the room.

"Light, are you alright?" my mom said approaching me and feeling my forehead with the back of her hand. "There's no sign of a fever, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine," I said slightly agitated. My father scoffed and gave me a death stare.

"Soichiro, what's going on?" mom asked him. "Light's been like this since you both have gotten back and every time I ask you about it you change the subject."

"I don't want to ruin the moment over such ridiculous matters." He looked at me with the you-won't-ruin-this-for-me face. I just sighed and took a seat between Sayu and where my mother was previously seated. I could feel my pulse in my head and I felt extremely weak.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Light? Tell me now, it doesn't seem to be as ridiculous as you make it sound."

"He's upset because he 'fell in love' with someone he met at work. He thinks it was love, I think it was stupid. He just needs to get back out, he'll forget the person in no time."

"You know that won't happen," I said, tears clouding my vision. "You know I love him."

"Wait, HIM?!" Sayu shrieked.

"Light?" My mother's face was panic stricken and afraid. I looked up at her but tried to avoid making eye contact. "Tell me it's not true, Light."

"Of course it's true," father jumped in. "You wouldn't believe how many times the rest of the crew and I had to pull him and the guy apart."

_'The guy? He has a name. It may not be a real one but he has one.'_ "It's Ryuuzaki," I said softly. The name was painful to say but had to, my father was making him sound like some kind of vicious animal and I couldn't stand to hear it. I was looking down at the table when he went silent. Nobody spoke. I could feel their eyes on me and I really desperately wanted to disappear. I no longer desired to be out of bed. I didn't want to get up in the first place. I got up. "I am no longer well, excuse me." I headed back up the stairs and into my room. As soon as I closed the door the first of the tears fell from my eyes. They continued to fall as I jumped back into bed and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: That went better than I thought it would. I like it. Even though I like it that doesn't mean that I don't need to know whether or not you like it. ****Reviews would be absolutely lovely.**** Constructive criticism would be nice but NO FLAMING! If you don't like my Light x L pairing then don't read, it's that simple. I love you all! I'll let you know when I put up my first poll and it would be amazing if you would vote when I do. Chapter 2 will be out soon. Until then tell your friends and your enemies. LOL.**

**3 Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter is going to be on the short side but it's entirely necessary for the rest of the story. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, between homework and my editor being picky and trying to get it absolutely perfect I got caught up.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Shouldn't we all understand that by now? Why do I have to do this for every chapter?!_

Chapter 2

Ryuuzaki's P.O.V

I drifted into consciousness slowly and miserably. I didn't want to wake up, reality was more miserable than dreamland. Light was with me in my dream, in reality he was gone. After 3 minutes of lying down with closed eyes I finally mustered up enough strength to open my eyes and they burned from the light of the sun that came through my window.

It was too bright, too happy. I didn't like it. I got up and quickly closed the curtains, blocking the light away. I knew that if it came through my window it was coming through every other room in the building also. I et out through the building closing the curtains in every room, including the ones that were no longer in use, leaving the building just like I was, without Light.

Eventually I wandered into the kitchen to close the curtains and saw Watari cooking breakfast. "Good morning, did you have a good sleep?" I didn't answer as I proceeded to close the curtains. "Ryuuzaki?" I still didn't respond. I was worn out, not physically but emotionally drained. I plopped down into the nearest chair and rested my face in my hands, I wanted to weep, I wanted to die. I tensed up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"It's okay," Watari said softly. I longed to tell him how it was the exact opposite of okay but I kept my mouth shut. "Do you want to talk about it?" When he said that I stood swiftly and began to walk out of the kitchen grabbing a box of diamond shaped chocolates before leaving. I went back into my room which was darker than the rest due to thicker curtains.

Tears began to cloud my vision as I sat in the middle of my bed eating the fancy chocolates one by one. I allowed the tears to fall and I didn't stop them as they rolled slowly down my cheeks. I was empty and not even the sweet taste of chocolate could console me. I needed Light and I hadn't realized how much I really did love him until he left.

But did he really love me or was he trying to get me to drop him as a Kira suspect? The idea that the love he showed could all have been false made me cry even harder. It couldn't have been true, maybe I was just being paranoid. If Light really never did love me then I no longer had a reason to live, no reason to live through this torture from day to day. It was only the hope that Light loved me and we would reunite again some day that kept me alive.

If he didn't love me then what hope was there? If there was no hope then I was destined to die. I laid down in the fetal position and my body shook with sobs. I felt like a child lost in the woods. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine how the situation could be fixed, how I could see Light again. I'm sure if I got Watari to go see Soichiro Yagami then Soichiro could send Light here. I would ask him when I was emotionally stable again, until then I would stay in my room and try to rebuild myself piece by piece until I was presentable again. I had to see Light before I could be fully whole again, I had to know he loved me until I could be fully happy again.

Because if he didn't love me, then I was destined to die.

_**A/N: That ending was better than I thought, maybe it was a bit too rushed though. If it was then I sincerely apologize, but the next chapter will rock so don't give up on me just yet okay? **__**REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks once again to all of you who reviewed. Your words of encouragement help me to work harder to find inspiration. You all are amazing! I love you all, I really do! Let me stop the love fest and let you read. **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Simple as that._

Chapter 3

Light's P.O.V

I was tired of seeing pity in the eyes of everyone who saw me. It had been two months since my other and Sayu found out about Ryuuzaki, and since then I'd never left my room. Sayu tried her best to act normal whenever she brought my food to my room but I could see right through it. My mother came to see me every day but she never had much to say so her visits were short. My father, however, never came to see me. Misa dropped by at least twice a week, I guess no one could muster up the courage to tell her what was going on. She would always beg me to take her out on a date which I found extremely antagonizing.

"Let's go on a date, Light-kun," she would say. "Staying cooped up in her room all the time couldn't possibly be fun." There was a small amount of truth to her words because eventually I became restless. I figured a walk wouldn't kill me and I was hoping that the prayer that I'd been praying for the past two months would finally be answered.

As I walked out the front door and down the crowded streets I knew what I had to do. I'd spent days thinking about how to go about this and finally I was taking action. It didn't take me long to get to the abnormally tall building that I'd been looking for. I stopped at the foot of the steps in front of the entrance and took off my hood to be sure that whoever would look through the window or whoever was watching the surveillance tape could get a good look at me.

After standing in the same place for over twenty minutes I started to lose hope. Either Ryuuzaki or Watari had to have seen me by that time. Since when had Watari stopped watching surveillance? Since when had Ryuuzaki stopped staring out the window? The chances that they hadn't seen me were slim to none, but if they did see me then why were they ignoring me? Why hadn't I been acknowledged?

If Ryuuzaki truly loved me then wouldn't he come rushing out to see me?

Or maybe he didn't love me at all. Maybe all of his so-called love was only another attempt to prove that I was Kira. I was used to Ryuuzaki testing me every two seconds but wold he really play with my emotions in this way? Was he really that cruel? I could feel my heart begin to shatter and I began to break down. I fell to my knees and my body convulsed with sobs. That was when I started to hear the voices.

"Light? Light!" I heard footsteps coming toward me. "Light, it's Matsuda, can you hear me?" I didn't respond. I felt weak and I couldn't move. "Soichiro," Matsuda called. "I've found him but I don't think he's going to cooperate. Maybe you should come talk to him." The mention of my father coming to take me home gave me enough strength to get back up.

"No, that won't be necessary," I said as I struggled to my feet. My legs were wobbling but I somehow managed to stand and carry my weight. "I'm fine, you can go now Matsuda."

"But I was told to take you back. Are you sure you're okay, Light? You look horrible. Do you want to talk?" I looked in his eyes, more pity.

"That's okay. I'm not quite finished with my walk. I'll go home when I'm ready." Before he could respond I walked away leaving him behind. I was making my way to my final destination, I was making my way toward my demise.

_**A/N: There we go, chapter 3. I feel good about this one. Don't worry, Light and Ryuuzaki won't be separated for much longer and I will get around to explaining why they split up in the first place. That's coming soon so keep reading! Like I said, your reviews help so please keep 'em coming! I love you all!**_

_**Sam  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I was going through writer's block and sleep deprivation which didn't help me much with my creativity. Thanks to all of those who took the time to review. I love you all SOOOOO much. I hope you all like this chapter. **__**Review!!!**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note.

Chapter 4

Ryuuzaki's P.O.V

I was miserable, the idea that Light never actually loved me turned through my head throughout the past two months that I stayed up in my room. The only times that I left was during meal times that I had to act somewhat normal for Watari which was more difficult than I thought it would be. I already knew that he was worried about me but I tried my best to keep him at bay by sending him off to do random chores for me.

He was out buying me more chocolate when I heard the phone ring. I didn't want to get up from my spot on my bed but I had to, it could have been Watari calling me asking if I wanted anything else and I was really in the mood for some chocolate covered strawberries.

"Hello," I said, trying my best to sound less miserable.

"Ryuuzaki, this is Soichiro, is Light there?" I was shocked, why would Light be here?

"No, why?"

"He's gone missing, I have to find him. I'm worried about him."

"Why?"

"I'll go into detail once I find him," he said impatiently before he paused. "Matsuda's on the other line, maybe he found him. I have to go." He hung up the phone and I let the phone slip from my hand. Light was in trouble. I had to help.

I ran to the computer room and paused abruptly when I saw Light on his face at the bottom of the outside steps. Something about him didn't look right, he looked weak. I began to make my way outside once again at a full sprint, I had to get there. I had to see him. When I reached the door I swung it open swiftly but saw no Light, only Matsuda standing there looking as if he'd lost something. I made my way down the steps.

"Ryuuzaki," Matsuda said running toward me. "You have to help. It's Light, he's gone."

"Did you see him?" I asked without a formal greeting.

"What?"

"He was just out here. Did you see him?"

"Yes, he just went that way." He pointed out the direction and I swiftly went away, leaving him there. I already knew where Light was headed, I was just hoping that it wasn't for the same reason that I expected it to be for. He was headed for the Tokyo Tower (_a/n: I believe that that's the tallest building in Japan)_, I was just hoping that he wasn't planning on jumping off.

_'This would have been so much easier if Watari was here and we took the car,'_ I thought as I ran. I was almost there, only a few more blocks. _'Come on, Ryuuzaki. Don't give up now.'_ I pushed myself harder and harder until I saw him in the distance, a small speck on the top of the building. I had to hurry, but the building had seventy floors! I quickly ran into the entrance and looked for the elevator. I took the first one that opened and pushed the button with the number seventy on it.

I was trying to be patient as I paced around the small cubical but it felt like it was taking three whole years just to get up one floor. Impatience got the better of me when the elevator suddenly stopped to let some passengers in on the thirtieth floor. I squeezed my way out of the crowd and ran to the stair well. I skipped stairs, climbing three or four at a time trying to get up to the top quicker.

35.....45....50...

I began to get weary but I tried to keep a vision of Light in my mind that propelled me forward. His smile, if he died I would never be able to see it again. Forget the fact that he was previously my main Kira suspect, he was my lover too. I loved him, I couldn't just let him die.

60....65....

Finally I reached the door and swung it open so hard that it hit the concrete wall behind it with a loud bang. Light was facing away from me but I could tell that it was him. He dropped his cellphone and approached the end of the building. _'No...'_

"LIGHT, STOP!" I screamed loudly running toward him, suddenly full of energy. He turned slowly and met my gaze, I slowed to a stop ten feet away from him. "You can't do this." He didn't say anything, he just looked at me as if he were trying to be sure that I wasn't a hallucination. "Light, please," I said as I took a step toward him. "Don't." He took a step back before turning back around.

"I have to," was the only thing he said before moving closer to the edge.

"But _why_?" I asked in frustration.

"I can't live with this torture," he whispered. "I tried to, I tried living without you but it didn't work. All it did was make me feel worse than I did the day I left."

His words made me backtrack to that day. The day that he and I were forced to separate. Light didn't want to leave, he told me so the day after the authorities laughed at the Death Note.

"You don't have to," I said happily. "You can come live here with me." He seemed to be considering the idea for a moment while typing up an email to his father who was back at their house. He'd granted Light one more week with me before he was forced to come visit his family for at least a month.

"I could do that. I'd just have to get my stuff out of my house first," he said, spinning the chair around to face me.

"What about your father?" I asked. Light just shrugged.

"I'm a legal adult, he can't keep me there." Even though he tried to reassure me I still had the feeling that it wouldn't work out that way. His father always found a way to manipulate him into doing what he didn't want to do and I was sure that he would try to talk Light into staying at their house and away from me.

I didn't know why he didn't like me but it was obvious that he didn't. He expressed his dislike on the day that he came to get Light.

"But father, I want to stay here with Ryuuzaki."

"Ryuuzaki can come and visit you at our house any time he wants," Soichiro said as he put Light's things into the back of the car.

"You know he can't do that," Light argued "he's still L, he can't go out into public as freely as we can."

"Well then either he'd have to get over his fear of the outside or just not see you." His words hurt me deeply. I couldn't see Light unless I left, but if I were to leave then my identity and career would be at stake. He knew that, but he was determined to torture me for reasons left unknown. I'd never done anything to him, why was he doing this to me?

Parting with Light was hell. We were both drinking our tears and holding on to each other as tight as we could while Soichiro worked on prying us apart. When he finally succeeded in parting us and he was dragging Light away we were both still crying.

"I'll come back," Light promised me as he was getting farther and farther away. Something in me believed him but another part knew that it would be hard.

Now he was back and he still wasn't happy. "Light," I said softly, taking a step toward him. "It was hard for me to live without you too. I missed you so much." He turned around then and we were eye to eye. I saw something in his eyes that I'd never seen before. Sure I'd never seen the dark circles under them, but there was an emotion in his dark eyes that I'd never seen. As soon as I saw it he fell limply to the ground like he was when I saw him on the surveillance cameras. I ran to him and sat next to him on the ground. He rested his head in my lap and I saw that he was crying, his tears dampening my faded jeans. "It's okay, I'm here now. They'll never separate us again."

"How do you know that?" Light sobbed. "He did it the first time, he'll probably do it again."

"I won't let him. I'm determined to keep you with me forever and I'll do everything I can to make that happen." He was quiet then, tears still falling from his eyes. I was so tempted to just kiss them away but I resisted.

"Do you love me, Ryuuzaki?" he asked me softly. He looked up into my eyes and I saw all of the sorrow that he'd been through.

"Of course I do," I replied. He smiled then, it look odd being that the rest of him looked so solemn. Maybe it was the all black attire, but everything about him looked dark, depressing, lifeless. "Do you love me Light-kun?"

He sat up and moved closer to me, he was facing the opposite direction but our sides were touching at the hip. His lips touched mine for the first time in months and it was pure bliss. I had the faintest thought that maybe we should go back to the investigation center, but that could wait. For that moment I was with Light and that was all that mattered.

_**A/N: Right before the lemon. MWAHHAHAHA! I did incorporate the reason behind Ryuuzaki and Light's separation, but it will be in greater detail next chapter. I love you all. PLEASE PLEASE review!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I've been so busy with school and my internet connection decided to be stupid. Thank you for all of your reviews from last chapter. In order to clear some of the confusion about Light and L's breakup I've come up with a solution. I'm going to pull a Star Wars and write the background story after I already wrote the story. It's driving me insane but I'll do it anyway so I could clear the confusion. The title of the story will be exposed next chapter (mainly because I haven't come up with one yet. Any ideas would be LOVELY) so there's that. I'll stop blabbing away now. ENJOY!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Chapter 5

Light's P.O.V

I wasn't very far away when I heard Matsuda talking to someone who I assumed that my father sent to get me. I continued to walk to the Tokyo Tower. The 70 story building that I intended to jump off of. "Now you see how foolish you were?" asked the menacing voice that I'd heard every time I was alone in my room. "You actually thought that he loved you, that's what he wanted you to think. He wanted to earn your trust so that you would all for his investigative tricks." Tears had already began to roll down my cheeks and I wiped them away with my shirt sleeve.

Entering the elevator on the ground level I was left alone. Everyone was trying to make their way home leaving the elevator that was going up empty. I sat down in the corner of the elevator and inwardly began to say my goodbyes. I said goodbye to Sayu and my mother. I apologized to my father for my incapability to become who he wanted me to be. I said goodbye to Misa and thanked her for helping me but apologized for lying to her. As the elevator doors opened on the 70th story and I viewed the expanse of the sky I said goodbye to Ryuuzaki.

The sky reminded me of him because of how much he loved to watch the different colors of the day. I'd never noticed them until he pointed them out to me. I stood there and watched the clouds roll by. It was a dark day and it looked as if it would start raining at any moment. Nowadays the rain made me happy. I decided that I would wait until it started to jump. That was when my phone rang, I wasn't supposed to bring it with me and I thought I had left it at home.

"Hello?"

"Light," my father said, relief dripping from his words. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine father, I just wanted to go for a walk and decided to stop for some food," I lied. He seemed to have believed me.

"Alright, but I want you home in five minutes. No more than that, you got it?"

"Yes sir, I've got it." _'Damn, there goes waiting for the rain.'_ Knowing my father, he would send someone out for me if I didn't show up. For anyone to find me here alive would be disastrous. I hung up the phone and let it fall taking my first step closer to the edge.

"LIGHT!" a familiar voice panted from behind me. "STOP!" That was it, I thought I was officially going insane.

_'No, this is just a figment of my imagination. A vision conjured up by my psyche in order to keep me alive.'_ I turned and saw "Ryuuzaki" running toward me. "You can't do this." I inspected him closely to see how far my mind had gone into detail to make it appear as though he were here. My hallucination took a step toward me. "Light, please. Don't." I took a step back and turned around. I wasn't going to back down now. As soon as I did the hallucination would end and he would be gone.

"I have to." Something in me was telling me to turn back around and run home but I shoved it away and stepped closer to the edge.

"But why?" Though I began to feel like I was talking to myself I answered.

"I can't live with this torture. I tried to. I tried living without you... but it didn't work. All it did was make me feel worse than I did the day I left." My voice reduced to a whisper and I felt myself begin to tremble.

"Light," he whispered from behind me. "It was hard for me to live without you too. I missed you so much." I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't hold back my feelings. I fell on my face and shook with sobs. When I felt the presence of Ryuuzaki next to me I laid my head in his lap. I was surprised when I felt his jeans under my head instead of the hard roof of the building. "It's okay," he whispered, his hand in my hair. "I'm here now. They'll never separate us again." He was being optimistic but my pessimistic mind just knew that Soichiro would come back for me.

"How do you know that? He did it the first time, he'll probably do it again."

"I won't let him," he said surely "I'm determined to keep you with me forever and I'll do everything in my power to make that happen." I began to ask what "power" but then I remember that he's L. I still had one question on my mind so I voiced it somewhat reluctantly.

"Do you love me, Ryuuzaki?" I looked up into his black eyes and finally saw something other than the pity I'd seen from everyone else. I saw a deep passion and concern.

"Of course I do." His response made me smile for the first time since I'd been torn away from him. "Do you love me, Light-kun?" I sat up and faced him in the opposite direction. I lead close and my heart leaped when my lips found his.

Answering him in words wouldn't be enough. There were no words to express how I felt. I wanted to say "what kind of dumb question is that?! I'm over here about to jump off a building over you and you have to ask?" but I didn't. That's when the first drops of rain fell. we both paused and looked up into the cloudy sky. The drops continued to fall and I smiled as the drops of water soaked trough my clothes and wet my hair. I laid back and closed my eyes felling the rain soak my entire body. I felt Ryuuzaki's head rest on my chest and I ran my hands through his hair.

"Light?" He said softly.

"Hm?"

"I missed you." I felt his hand roam under my shirt and trail to my lower stomach. "Our room was so lonely without you. And the bed was cold and hard. I was lonely, Light-kun. The sun was blinding so I closed all of the curtains."

"That would explain part of why you didn't see me outside," I mumbled.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't see you until just before you left." He unzipped the front of my jeans and slid his hand into the opening. I felt myself hardening from his feather light touch. "Light," he sighed "you never answered my question. If you love me then prove it." I didn't respond but my breathing became shallow and I fought the urge to lay him down right there and fuck him silly. "I'm guessing that you're waiting until you find the right words but I assure you that any words would do. Just as long as you say them I'm happy." He continued talking and I brought his face up to meet mine.

"Shut up, Ryuuzaki." I pulled him into a passionate kiss, my hand becoming intertwined with his hair. He pulled back after a minute or so swiftly pulling out his phone. I looked at him in confusion and he signaled for me to wait.

"Watari, come pick us up please," he said swiftly. He paused for a moment, listening to what Watari was saying. "Yes, us as in Light and I. We're at Tokyo Tower and it's raining and I didn't think it would be best to walk back lest we get sick." He listened for another moment before saying "Thank you" and hanging up the phone. He kissed me again softly and zipped back up my pants. "Let's go." Without another word he took me back to the elevator and pressed the button to take us to the ground level. He pushed me back against the corner in which I had just said my goodbyes and kissed me ferociously. His hips were grinding against mine causing both of us to release soft moans which increased in sound every few moments. When the doors opened he quickly dragged me out to the car which was already parked with Watari inside.

"Welcome back, Light" he said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said. "Glad to be back."

_A/N: I'm sorry for the horrid half of a lemon. I promise that it'll be better in Ryuuzaki's P.O.V. Until next time read and review! and also keep a look out for the sequel (should I call it that? Or maybe a beforequel? I don't know.)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I'm sorry that this one took so long. I'm going through some sort of writers block so ideas would be lovely if you want this story to continue. AYEE! Writing this chapter was complicated and frustrating! :( Thank you Zena Silverwing for telling me that the word that I was looking for was prequel. The prequel for this story is coming out soon and I'm writing a MxM just for Holli-chan since she asked. I'll probably release it right after this chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for a story called Thunder Storm if you want to read it. Anyway, enough. ENJOY (and don't forget to review)._

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I would be so damn rich that it's ridiculous, I would be pure genius, and I wouldn't have to post the story on Fanfic.

Chapter 6

Ryuuzaki's P.O.V

"Watari, could you drive any faster? You're driving like an old man."

"Ryuuzaki, if you haven't noticed... he's old," Light laughed.

"I know, but he's not supposed to DRIVE like it!" I admit, I was a bit impatient. But I had a perfectly good reason! It was freezing balls cold in Watari's car and I was wet. Did I want to catch a cold? NO. When the speed didn't pick up I lost it. "WA-TA-RI! You're too slow! What's wrong with this traffic? Can we drive on the sidewalk or something?" That was a ridiculous idea, there were pedestrians on the sidewalk but at the moment I didn't care. I didn't care if we hit anybody, I wanted to go home! I know that it sounded like something Beyond would say but at the moment it was true.

"I can only drive as fast as the traffic will allow, and no I will not drive on the sidewalk. That's reckless, Ryuuzaki." I began to wonder why we didn't have a police siren, that would have been useful. "We're nearly there anyway." I looked out the window next to me and saw my building in the distance. That was when I began to calm down some. At least until I saw the whole group of black cars blocking my parking area.

"What the hell... Can I just get out now?" I complained. Light grabbed my hand and shook his head softly. I looked back out the window and saw Soichiro exiting one of the cars there, thats when I realized what was going on. They were here to take Light away. I wouldn't let them do that. I was all ready to put up a fight when I rolled down the window for Soichiro.

"Light, come on let's go." He opened my door and waited for his son to exit the car.

"I'm sorry father, but I'm not coming with you," Light said calmly. I was proud of him, he was handling this so maturely. Soichiro, on the other hand, was turning red and huffing like an unhappy three year old whose parents refused him a toy.

"I'm your father, I say that you have come back."

"But I'm a grown adult, I can stay where I'd like." Soichiro was officially beat and I didn't have to say a thing. I felt the urge to stick my tongue out at the red faced and angry man that stood there but I didn't. We drove around to the front and entered the building from there and Watari waited for the men to move out of the way. The inside of the building was warm and toasty, just the way I liked it. Light followed me up to the bedroom and I pulled out some clothes to wear. Light pulled a black garbage bag from the corner of the closet and took his clothes from there. It was funny, I had never noticed that bag there before. He began to head for the bathroom to change before I stopped him.

"You know you can change in here," I said "no need to be shy." He hesitated for a moment, but turned back around toward me.

"I need to take a shower," he said softly. "I'm cold and there's no point in putting clean clothes on a dirty body." I thought for a moment.

"That's a good idea, mind if I join you?" I was shocked when Light blushed a bit, he was seriously shy! After ALL that happened before he left, he was shy?!

"Uhm, I guess not." He turned around and made his way toward the bathroom again. I followed behind him this time, closing the door behind me. I turned on the water and let it warm up some as Light got undressed. He was still a little shy and it bugged me.

"Light, there's no reason to be afraid," I said "we used to do this all the time. Don't you remember?"

"I remember," Light said, with renewed confidence. He pulled me toward him and into a deep and passionate kiss. We were both soaked to the bone, but it didn't matter anymore. He began to unbutton my shirt and I didn't protest, but once he got halfway down buttons began to hit the floor. I drew back, tipping my head away from Light's.

"Maybe we should wait," I said. In reality I didn't want to but I couldn't give in without a fight.

"No," Light bit my neck as he left a trail of kisses from my jawline to my shoulder. "I'm not giving you the chance to back out.

"I don't want to, I just don't want to be cold!"

"It's not cold in here." Light pulled at my belt, loosened it, then pushed me toward the back wall. "I'm growing too impatient anyway."

"And I thought I was being impatient in the car."

"You were." He planted one hand on the small of my back and bent me over the sink. Pulling at his own belt, he said "you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Light didn't respond. We were looking at each other through the mirror, Light trying to read my eyes. He could see nothing in my eyes, maybe that's why he asked me if I was ready.

Fair enough. Light reached around to unbuckle my belt and I lifted my hips away from the sink, giving Light room to maneuver under me. A quick shift and a tug, and my jeans were well on their way to my ankles. I suddenly began to feel bad for not having any lube (I'd trashed it all after Light left). Light got on his knees and I closed my eyes in preparation for what was coming. I was shocked when I felt no pain, Light was doing his usual prep work and usually it hurt a little but this time it didn't. Actually, it felt good. I began to moan a bit and Light chuckled. He stood up and looked at me turning me around.

"Let's take a shower," he said, still chuckling a bit. He kissed me again and I smiled when he pulled away.

"Alright," We turned and began to head there when the door suddenly burst open and Soichiro stomped in.

"LIGHT!" He grabbed Light's arm roughly and began to drag him out of the bathroom. I was suddenly filled with fear. Was he going to take Light away from me again? No, I couldn't let that happen, I promised Light that it wouldn't. That's when Light began to fight back, and I began to cry.

_A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! I got you going! Hehe. I know, I'm wicked. It's true. But I like that about me! :D I love you all. Continue to review! As your reading this I'm typing the first chapter of Thunder Storm. BE PROUD OF MEH! This chapter is longer than most! :D  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I have writers block and nothing seems to be coming out the way I wanted it to. I tried over and over to get this chapter out the right way and it didn't work so I'm just gonna wing it now. If it sucks I apologize. I did promise you all a lemon so it'll be in this chapter, no jokes this time. Scout's honor. I would say pinky promise but... you know...that's sorta not possible._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Chapter 7**

**Light's P.O.V**

I was too shocked to move as I felt someone grab onto my wrist from behind and drag me out of the room. I was whisked away from the bathroom before I could get a look at the person in the mirror but I already had a good idea about who it was. Good thing I still had on my clothes. When my father took a break to catch his breath when we reached the hallway I swiftly kicked him in the gut and sent him down to the floor.

"I already told you that I'm not going with you," I said angrily as I turned to face him. He was breathing heavily and rubbing the area that I kicked him in on his stomach. "You must not have been listening. I'm a grown adult, you have no right to force me to do anything I don't want to. If you leave now you won't have to face a lawsuit but if you bother me again I might just file one."

"Light, you wouldn't do that," he said with a smile "I'm your father."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore. Aren't fathers and sons supposed to have a strong bond that can't be broken? You broke the bond between you and I when you first took me away from this place. I don't know whether or not I can call you my father anymore." This caused a pained look to come across his face.

"My son, you can't mean that. I'm only doing what's best for you. I'm only trying to secure your spot in heaven when you die, don't you want that."

"I'll handle eternal affairs when I'm ready to, there's no need for you to worry about that," I said turning back around. "Now, I'm going back up to my room. Goodbye." I walked away leaving my father behind once again. I wondered how long he was going to keep this up. Maybe I would have to ask Watari to keep him out. I hoped it wouldn't be this way forever, I wanted to restore the bond that I previously had with my father but I wouldn't if he kept on harassing me about returning home. I met up with Ryuuzaki halway back to the room and he was covered with a towel and he looked at me blankly.

"You handled that better than I expected," he said. I laughed, I should have known he would be watching from his laptop. Watari didn't get to removing the cameras on the second floor yet.

"What'd you think I would do, beat him up?"

"I half expected that. I thought maybe you would rough him up at least a little."

"But I kicked him."

"You did? I didn't see that." He scratched his head and made a rather curious expression.

"For once, the great L missed something. Why do you think he was on the floor?" I pulled L to my side as we continued walking to the room.

"Oh, that's true. Well at least that's over with. I didn't think it would get to the point at which you would have to threaten him. A lawsuit. Good one." He smiled up at me and I smiled back smugly.

"Well, I had to get him out of my face somehow. Maybe a restraining order would have been better." He shrugged and walked into the room in front of me. I closed the door behind me and made my way toward the bathroom once again. "Where were we before I was rudely interrupted?" He held my hand and lead me into the bathroom, the shower already so steamy it fogged up the bathroom mirror. He began to undress me, slowly unbuttoning every button on my shirt before tossing it to the side. He kissed his way down my chest sending shivers up my spine.

"You're so cute," he laughed and looked up at me. He unbuttoned the front of my pants and pulled them and my underwear to the ground. His eyes almost popped out of his head at the view before him.

"What? You act like you've never seen it before."

"You've grown, Light-kun. You've grown...a LOT."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He took my rock hard member into his hand and began to wrap his hand around the shaft.

"Yep, it's either that or I haven't seen it full sized before which would make me rather disappointed." I gave him a questioning look and he frowned up at me. "If I haven't seen it full size then what would that say about me? What would that say about **us** ? That would mean that I'd never gotten you this aroused before and that would hurt my feelings."

"Ryuuzaki," I sighed as he began to slowly move the hand wrapped around my shaft up and down. "You're absolutely ridiculous. Maybe I have grown, I never denied that. I haven't been paying attention to the size of my cock, Ryuuzaki."

"Really? Well I found it hard to keep it out of my mind, especially at night when I laid down to sleep at night." He stuck his tongue out and licked the head of my member softly causing me to let out a small moan. "Let's take a shower. The water would make this feel even better." He slowly lead me into the shower, opening the curtain for me. I let the beads of water roll down my whole body and the warmth felt good. My attention was brought away from the good feeling of the water when I suddenly felt two hands land on my waist and slide lower.

"Ryuuzaki.. What are you doing?"

"Just relax," he said softly. After a few moments of nothing but the water falling I felt Ryuuzaki's tongue at my entrance. I tensed up again but he rubbed his hand down my side, signaling me to relax. His tongue slid in and out of my entrance, being sure that it was properly lubricated before standing up. "Don't worry, Light-kun, you know I'd never hurt you. Just relax and let me take care of you," he whispered in my ear drawing a soft moan from my lips. He walked around me until we were facing each other and brought my face toward his locking me in a passionate kiss. He licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his tongue into my mouth, permission which I granted. His tongue slipped into my mouth and danced wetly with mine. I draped my arms around my lover's shoulder and brought our bodies closer together. The feeling of his hard cock pressing against my own cause both of us to moan into each other's mouths and we rubbed them against each other to get the delightful friction to continue. Both of us wanted so much more than that but Ryuuzaki was the first to move back and get on his knees before me.

The water from the shower fell on his head, plastering his hair to his forehead, raven hair on pale skin. He wrapped his lips around my tip and swirled his tongue languidly around my swollen cock head once again. I moaned loudly and he chuckled. He looked up into my eyes and took the rest of my length into his mouth and he moaned softly. He continued to bob his head up and down slowly and I moaned louder and louder every time. I gasped when I felt his finger rub across my hole and I clenched my muscles down around the digit when it entered into me slowly.

"How many times must I tell you to relax? I'll make this as pain free as possible, trust me." I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to relax though I was nervous. Usually I was the one to enter Ryuuzaki, this is the first time he was entering me. He slid his finger in another centimeter and wiggled it around slightly before pulling it back out. He re entered with two fingers the second time and I tightened my muscles instinctively and the pain of being stretched ran through me. Ryuuzaki continued to suck me off slowly as he continued to stretch me with his fingers. After a while he pulled those fingers out and stuck three of them into my mouth for more lubrication before sticking all three of them into my hole.

It was a strange feeling and still sort of painful so I opened my mouth to tell him to stop but instead I moaned loudly. "God, Ryuuzaki, do it again. Uh-uhn.." He drew back his fingers slowly then looked at me to watch my reaction carefully as he slammed his fingers back into me as hard as he could. "AH! FUCK! God... more." He moaned softly and then stood up again.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he whispered into my ear seductively. I nodded slowly, attempting to catch my breath. In a split second Ryuuzaki had me pushed up against the wall and he pushed me down to sit on the floor of the shower. He lined his long cock up with my tiny hole and nudged it softly causing me to gasp. I closed my eyes as I felt him break through the tight ring of muscle and I forced myself to relax again. I was nervous but I wouldn't let it show. "Open your eyes, look at me." I opened them slowly and looked into his black endless eyes. He kissed my lips as he slammed forward, plunging his cock into my tight heat. I screamed out in pain and fought to keep my eyes open through the tears that were flowing from my eyes, or was it the water from the shower?

Ryuuzaki buried his face in my neck as he waited for the pain to subside. My breathing returned to somewhat normal before he spoke. "I'm sorry... I know that it hurt-"

"Don't apologize," I said "It's normal for it to hurt. I didn't expect it to feel great automatically." He kissed me softly on the forehead before pulling out slowly, only leaving the head in before slamming back into me. My eyes flew open and I let out a cry of pleasure. He hit my prostate on the first try. "Th- there. A-ah, god, Ryuuzaki. Please..." He continued to thrust in and out, enjoying every cry and moan that escaped from my lips. I arched my back and quickly lost myself in the waves of pleasure as he continued to assault my hole. "Uh-uhn..so...good," I mumbled in between moans. I cried out even louder when I felt a hand wrap around my straining cock. Ryuuzaki stroked me in time with his thrusts, his hands and the pounding of the water against my skin causing it all to feel so much better than it had before. Ryuuzaki sped up as he began to reach his climax and he began to get erratic.

"G-god, L. Close."

"Same time," he responded. He began to moan five times louder than his soft mewls from before. One more stroke on my cock and I fell off of the edge and my cum shot out like a rocket from my member. Ryuuzaki lost it when my ass muscles clenched down on his cock. He came deep within me and he released a loud moan of completion. Shudders racked through both of us as we rode out our orgasm together. He collapsed on top of me and I held his head to my chest. I could feel his members softening inside of me and it wasn't long until he pulled out.

Our breathing began to regulate and Ryuuzaki laughed weakly. "What could possibly be funny?" I questioned him.

"The fact that there are still cameras in this room and I'm sure Watari could have seen that hole thing.

"I doubt that he was looking," I said. That was ridiculous. Why would Watari be watching? he was supposed to be taking down the cameras, not watching them.

"Oh yeah? Look," he signaled toward the camera in the corner in front of me and I looked at it, automatically realizing that the red light was turned on. I automatically felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I blushed.

"He probably wasn't looking," I mumbled "what are the odds that Watari would be watching us doing this?"

"About twenty-three percent." He stood up and pulled me up with him. "He probably just left it on while he's taking down the others." I left it there and picked up the soap and began to wash myself down. I was satisfied for the moment, but I had to take back my position as seme before the end of the day.

_A/N: Wow, that lemon scene came out better than I expected it to. Was Watari watching them the whole time? You'll just have to find out next chapter. I will redo the lemon in Ryuuzaki's P.O.V but I'm not sure if I'll give you a complete play-by-play of how it went for him. That would be a lot of work... Work that I'm too lazy to do. I would have to look at this chapter and see what he did, then I'd have to think about what he'd be thinking about while he's doing this and since he doesn't talk much during that scene it'd be a lot of thinking and less dialogueing... BLAH! Review (or I'll loose confidence in my lemon and never write one again in my life....)_


End file.
